Fine China
by xLastOneStandingx
Summary: Marshall Lee has had his eye on Fionna for quite some time. With an upcoming masquerade ball, Marshall has a plan to win Fionna. Does it work? Read to find out. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

Sipping my cup of strawberry juice, I glanced at the blonde beauty again. I couldn't stop looking at her.

Oh, she was _fiiiine_. Finer than fine china, hah! I heard from a conversation earlier that her name was Fionna.

She was said to be Bubba's best fighter and was Aaa's finest warrior. Never have I seen a girl look so beautiful and graceful while mercilessly chopping off an ogre's head.

But, I, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, whom many girls go crazy after, can't even talk to this Fionna girl. She is very much unlike other girls that I have dated.

She is much better than the other girls. She is curvaceous, whilst the other girls are literally sticks and anorexic, ugh.

No other girl could ever compare to Fionna's perfection. I watched her from the corner of the room, while sipping my juice.

She was conversing with Hubba Bubba and some candle-stick. From the looks of it, match-stick was her boyfriend.

I think I've heard of him somewhere, isn't he the Flame Prince? Oh wait, I know him, he's just a little prissy princess whom thinks he can get what he wants and if he doesn't, he throws a tantrum, that could literally destroy half of Aaa.

Why is she even dating someone like him? Whatever, tonight this whole thing is going to change; I'm going to sing Fionna a song that I made especially for her.

I'll dance with her, right in front of fire boy's face. Bubba already gave me permission to sing a song, and I'll wing it. Oh Fionna, you're in for a surprise tonight.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I sighed as Ignitus flirted with another girl, right in front of me. Why am I even dating him?

Oh, that's right, because he'd burn me into a crisp if I even tried to leave him. He'd also create a lot of havoc and destruction in Aaa.

I, being a heroine and the best warrior that Aaa has to offer, don't fear many things. Though Ignitus, sadly, is one of them.

He's turned me into a weak and helpless girl. He's already abused me countless times before to show me "who's boss" in our relationship.

He threatens me that if I tell anyone what he does, he'll kill me, what a nice boyfriend, don't you think? So I have to lie and say that I burned myself on the stove or something like that.

A burning pain in my hand snapped me out of my thoughts. I squeaked in pain as Ignitus griped my hand tighter.

"Shut up." He growled in my ear as Prince Gumball strode towards us. I put on a fake smile that probably looked like a grimace.

Gumball beamed at us then started to converse with Ignitus. Ignitus finally let go of my hand and I gasped at the blister forming on the spot where he had gripped me.

When Gumball turned to greet a candy apple, Ignitus glared at me and harshly whispered,"Just wait 'till we get home."

What had I done this time? I thought. Gumball then continued a conversation with Ignitus and I.

"For my ball tonight, I hired a very talented musician to play. He is one of my old friends. His name is Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Gumball informed us.

My thoughts wandered off and so did my gaze. Weren't vampires evil? I guess not if they were friends with Gumball.

But I'll still keep my guard up during the ball. I kept thinking about this Marshall Lee guy until a dark, shadowy mass in the far corner of the room caught my eye.

I squinted to try to see the figure better. I could faintly see the outline of a person.

Its bright red eyes stared straight at me until the figure disappeared entirely. My senses were on alert as I flitted my gaze around the room.

I couldn't find the figure. A force roughly nudged me in the ribs, almost causing me to topple over.

I held back a flinch as I caught Ignitus's murderous gaze. "Yes?" My voice squeaked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something flash in Gumball's eyes, but he kept his composure. "Gumball asked you a question." Ignitus said through gritted teeth, his anger clear as day.

I quickly averted my glance to Gumball. He cleared his throat. "Umm, do you have a mask for tonight's Masquerade ball?" he asked.

I shook my head no, trying to avoid eye contact with Ignitus. "Ok, well I'll have one of my finest tailors make you one." he said, then turned to continue making preparations.

I turned to Ignitus. "I-I have to go and get ready for the party, I'll meet you here later." I told him. But he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, whatever." he said as he stared at a girl's butt as she strode past. He then started following her. I sighed and walked out of the Candy Kingdom and on my way to my house.

_Time Lapse_

"Hey girl, how was your day with FP?" Cake shouted from my room as soon as I walked through the door. "Great, I guess." I replied, not bothering with the fake enthusiasm.

Cake peered down from the top of the ladder at me. "What's wrong, Fi?" she asked. "Nothing, everything's fine." I told her with a fake reassuring smile.

"Ok, well you're dress is ready!" she said holding an object behind her back. "Can I see it?" I asked.

When Cake showed me the dress, I couldn't help but gasp. It was a beautiful, flowing blue and white dress along with a cute, small jacket.

When I put it on, it fit like a glove. Soon, Cake started with my makeup, which wasn't too much to the point where I looked like a clown, but just right.

I took off my hat, causing my hair to cascade down to the small of my back. Cake brushed my golden locks while humming an old tune our mom used to sing to us.

I gasped in astonishment when I looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw in the reflection wasn't the normal Fionna that I was used to seeing, but instead a grown, beautiful woman looking back at me.

"Whoa, baby cakes, you look gorgeous!" Cake complimented behind me. "Thanks." I said as I looked back into the mirror, blushing.

Then the door bell rang. I scurried to the door, hoping that it wasn't Ignitus. A sigh of relief emitted through my lips as Peppermint Maid stood before me with a box.

"These are for you and Cake, see you at the ball!" She cheerfully said as she handed me the box. I said my thanks then closed the door as she walked away.

"Cake!" I called. She stretched down to where I was at, wearing a pink bow around her neck. Together, we opened the box and found two masks, carefully wrapped in pink bubble wrap.

One mask was white as snow with two bunny ears on either side of the mask. Swirls of blue were on each side of the mask.

The other mask was light-tan brown which consisted of white swirls. We both whistled, the masks were gorgeous. When we put on the masks, we set off towards the Candy Kingdom.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Did I have to wear this stupid monkey-suit that Bubs delivered to me?

I'll look stupid in it. But I gotta say, the mask looked cool.

It was red and black. Whatever, I have to do this for Fionna.

I need to impress her; she'll probably be dressed up. No, she'll probably take no notice in me, and pay attention to candle-stick, I bitterly thought.

Well if I'm going to impress her or not, I might as well get freshened up, I thought as I walked towards the shower.

_Time Lapse_

When I got out of the shower I quickly dried myself and put on the suit. Then I brushed my mop to make it look somewhat neater.

I looked myself in the mirror as I put on my matching dress shoes. I looked pretty good. Hah, I looked hot!

There's no way any girl can resist me, I thought to myself as I smirked. I put on my mask and floated out of my door.

_Another Time Lapse_

I reached the large, pink doors of the Candy Kingdom, which were too pink for my taste. As I sauntered through the doors, I heard many gasps come from girls all around me.

I smirked to myself. Scanning the crowd, I couldn't see Fionna anywhere. I started to get disappointed.

I was about to turn away, until a flash of pink caught my eye. It was Gumball. I might as well talk to him.

"Aye, Bubs, what up?" I casually asked him. He gave me an irritated look. I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. How do you do your highness?" I sarcastically said while bowing.

He glared at me. "What do you want? Oh and your equipment is backstage and it's all set up, can you leave me alone now?" He informed, annoyance clear in is voice.

I was about to give a smart-aleck remark about his pinkness when the sounds of large doors creaking open caught my attention. There, walking through the large doors was the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes on in my 1000 years of living.

My brain instantly registered who this beauty was. It was Fionna.

My mouth hung open as I stared at her in awe. _Whoa._ I could've stared at her all day until a small candy person with a headset tapped onto my shoulder, breaking me from my trance.

I was about to tell him off, when he said,"You're on in five minutes." _Crap. Well, it's now or never._

I put on my mic and walked behind the curtains, waiting for them to unravel.

_Get ready Fionna; this is going to be the best performance you have ever seen. "Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Marshall Lee and I'll be your entertainment tonight. Here's my first song called Fine China! Enjoy!"_

The scream of all of the girls was almost deafening, and I haven't even shown my face yet, I was still behind the curtains. Its show time, I thought as the curtains slowly opened.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I hesitated when I reached the candy-clad doors. Do I really want to see Ignitus right now?

_No_. But I have to. I sighed and opened the doors. Heads turned and stared down at me as I walked through the doors.

Many girls came up to me and told me how beautiful I was. Some girls cast me jealous and envious looks.

Most guys stared in awe at me. I blushed and looked down.

I scanned the crowd for Gumball. When I found him I saw that he was talking to some guy.

I noticed that the guy was staring straight at me with hypnotizing red eyes. The expression on his face was that of awe.

His mouth hung open. I had to admit that he was good looking. I looked around to see that many girls were staring at him, some drooling.

When I turned to look back at him, he was gone. Was he the same figure that I saw earlier today?

A burning object grasped my hand snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Ignitus looking at me. He looked at me like a starving pit bull at a piece of meat.

Ignitus stared at me like I was _his _piece of meat. I shivered and averted my attention to the stage not bothering to remove my hand from Ignitus's, knowing that I'd get hit if I did.

Suddenly a husky voice spoke through the speakers. I swear about a dozen girls fainted. I rolled my eyes at their behavior.

"_Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Marshall Lee and I'll be your entertainment tonight. Here's my first song called Fine China! Enjoy!" _Marshall said.

The curtains opened slowly and I found myself staring at the handsome guy that I saw earlier. He caught my gaze and winked.

I flushed and looked away from the stunning smile that he sent my way.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

My heart soared as I caught her staring at me. I winked and grinned at her, causing her to flush and look away.

I chuckled a little, and then started my song. The lights dimmed as I looked down, waiting for my two backup dancers to join me.

I pivoted and danced a little with my crew as the song started.

_**Baby, does he do it for you?**_

_I spun around once then started to move my feet to the beat._

_**When he's finished, does he step back and adore you? **_

_I took one glance at Fionna and kept on dancing, twisting, and popping.__**  
I just gotta know,  
'Cause your time is money and I won't let him waste it  
Oh no, noooo**_

_My crew and I were tearing up the floor. The crowd Ooo'd and Ahh'd.__**  
Baby, just go with it  
'Cause when you're with me, I can't explain it, **_

_My crew stayed back on the stage while I danced my way towards Fionna. I kept my eye on her the whole time.__**  
It's just different  
we can take it slow  
or act like your my girl let's skip the basics,**_

_**Whoa oh noo**_

_I reached out my hand to grab her hand. She blushed and hesitated, but then grabbed my hand. I spun her closer to me so that we were chest to chest.__**  
He's so replaceable**_

_When I sang this part I motioned at match-stick. He seethed and sent me a death glare.__**  
You're worth the chase, you're good enough**_

_I then looked down at Fionna and grinned at her while we both twirled and danced across the floor.__**  
It's alright, I'm not dangerous **_

_I winked at her causing her to blush.__**  
When you're mine, I'll be generous  
you're irreplaceable **_

**Fionna's P.O.V**

_He sent me twirling, and then grasped my hips, so that we were chest to chest again. My heartbeat sped up as we continued dancing, and I enjoyed every second of it.__**  
A collectable  
Just like fine china**_

_He placed his hands on my hips and twirled me halfway with my back against his chest. I loved the rush that went through me every time he twirled me.__****_

Favorite,  
you're my favorite

_He twirled me back around, so our hips were moving to the beat of his song. His voice, oh his voice was angelic.__**  
It's like all the girls around me, don't have faces**_

_I looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He took notice of me and did that smile that made me melt inside. His handsome face studied my face with a grin.__**  
And they say it goes,  
Life if just a game but I'm not playin'**_

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**_**  
**__I stole a glance at Flame Princess only to find that he was talking to another girl.__**  
He's so replaceable  
Your worth the chase, your good enough  
It's alright I'm not dangerous  
When you're mine I'll be generous **_

_I slowed my beat a little with Fionna and placed my hands on her hips as she rested her arms around my neck.__**  
You're irreplaceable  
Uncollectable  
just like fine china  
**__I was nose to nose with her and it took all my will power not to kiss her on her beautiful, plump lips.__**  
It's alright, I'm not dangerous,**_

_**When you're mine, I'll be generous**_

_**You're irreplaceable**_

_**A collectable, just like fine china**_

_**Took me awhile to find your love.  
Ain't no amount of time in this world**_

_Instead, I stared straight into her alluring, electric blue eyes.__**  
Save me a lot of time and just love me  
Feel baby, feel it in your soul **_

_I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, and then I twirled her around again. Her blonde hair flew at every twirl I gave her. She was just so perfect._

_**Are you ready?  
I know your heart been telling you,  
ohh no no no  
**__She shyly looked up at me and smiled. I smiled right back at her.__**  
It's alright I'm not dangerous  
When you're mine I'll be generous  
you're irreplaceable  
Uncollectable  
Just like fine china**_

_When I finished the last line of my song, I dipped Fionna and whispered something in her ear. "You're just like fine china, if not, you're better." was what I had whispered. I knelt down and kissed her hand. I then disappeared, leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor._

**AN: If you guys have a pairing and song in mind, review or PM me and I'll write it ASAP! As you can tell, I suck at endings. If I think of something then I'll add it later. This song is called Fine China by Chris Brown. I listened to that song while writing this. Review and tell me if you liked it! You can also tell that I don't really like Flame Prince, I hate him with a burning passion.(lol) I also called him Flame Princess on purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I just stood there in the middle of the floor, flustered. A stupid grin found its way onto my face.

My thoughts were full of _him. _Hissexy smile, his beautiful voice, his fantastic dance moves, and just simply his attractive self.

When I thought more and more about him, questions started to swirl around in my brain. _Who was this Marshall Lee guy? Did this mean something? _And most importantly, _why did he choose me? He could've had any other girl_ _here, but he chose me, why? _

As I was lost in my thoughts, the crowd all around whooped and cheered. People danced all around me, and I became lost in the crowd.

I searched the crowd and couldn't find Marshall Lee, where was he? Faces unknown to me filled my vision.

The whole thing was a blur. I just needed some time to think. When I slowly made my way through the crowd a horrific thought struck me.

_What will Ignitus say?_ Glob, he'll beat the living crap out of me! Damn it Marshall Lee! Why did you freaking choose _me_?

A sudden rough, burning hand pulled my shoulder and shoved me out the door. I cried in protest as I tumbled on the hard gravel outside. I heard the large candy doors close behind me.

I tensed and turned around to face an angry Ignitus. _Well that's not news to me, _I thought.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, so that we were face to face. I could smell the burning flesh of my arm. It took all my will power to not shriek in pain, so I subsided to a slight whimper.

"What the hell is your problem?" he snarled as he threw me onto the ground.

I landed will an 'oof' and groaned as I tried to get up. I heard him chuckle as I struggled to get up. With his boot, he kicked me to the ground again.

He roughly grabbed my arm again and brought me up to him. "You made a total fool out of me with stupid pretty boy over there!" he yelled at me, seething with anger.

"And you just let it freaking happen! You danced without a care in the globbin' world! Well, news flash! You're going to pay for humiliating me! And when I'm done with you, I'll get Marshall Lee. Don't worry; I'll keep you alive so you can watch him BURN!" he roared, and then started crackling evilly.

He punched me across the face. _Please someone help_, I pleaded in my head.

Fire encircled Ignitus and I. Hungry flames licked at my skin.

I felt Ignitus's weight upon me. I felt two hands grasp my neck. Looking up to Ignitus's face, I saw a murderous glint in his eye as well as a maniac-like grin.

I was choking, I couldn't breathe. When I tried to gasp for air, smoke filled my lungs, causing me to sputter and cough.

Ignitus's grip tightened around my neck. I tried to scream, but couldn't. I uselessly tried to scratch his arms with my nails, only to burn my fingers in the process. Everything that I tried to do was powerless. My whole world began to turn black.

Then suddenly, I no longer felt Ignitus's weight on me, nor did I feel his burning hands on my scorched neck. I felt as though I was flying through the sky. The wind cooled my burning skin.

I was probably dead. But if I was, then death hurt like hell. My muscles ached from thrashing and flailing, one of my arms had a sharp, burning pain, along with my neck and cheek.

Every time I heaved for air, a sharp pain went through my chest, and coughing just made it worse. So I took short, shallow breaths of air.

My eyes were still shut. I was afraid that if I'd opened them, Ignitus would be standing right in front of me. _It's time for you to pay, _was what he would say.

A cold, refreshing liquid rested on my lips. I parted my lips to let the liquid seep in through my dry mouth and throat.

The liquid that I now identified as water soothed my sore, aching throat. Ever so slowly, I opened one of my eyes.

I gasped. A handsome man was crouched before me with a concerned expression. I think I've seen this person somewhere. Then it hit me, the person that saved me was _Marshall Lee._

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V (**_**After he left Fionna on the dance floor)**_

I reappeared outside the castle. _Dang, I was right, I did wing it. I even pissed off match-stick, hah! _I thought to myself.

I started to stroll off into the candy forest. As I kept walking, I kept thinking as well. Negative thoughts formed into my brain.

_What if she just did it to save you from humiliation? If she said no, you'd be humiliated. She just probably felt bad for you. She probably thinks that it was just for show and nothing more. She's probably living it up with Flame Princess as you think, right now._

_What was wrong with me?_ I sighed as I sat down in the middle of the forest's clearing. A full moon illuminated the surroundings around me.

A sudden feeling of guilt washed over me.

_Why did I just ditch her like that? What if she's sad that I left her all alone?_

_I should've just stayed. Whatever, what's done is done. _I sighed again and rested both my arms behind my head, relaxing.

As I started to nod off into slumber, images of _her_ bombarded my mind.

"I can't take this! I need to see her and find out for sure!" I yelled as I got up and started to exit the forest.

As I tried to navigate myself out of the forest, I heard an ear-splitting scream. _Who was that?_ It took me a while to figure out whom the scream belonged to. _Shoot! It's Fionna! _I thought as I bolted through the forest with my vampire speed.

When I finally made it to the candy kingdom, everything was in flames, literally. But in the midst of all the flames, there was one distinct towering ring of fire. _That's probably where Fionna is. _

Despite the protests that were directed at me when I ran to the front doors of the Candy Kingdom, I just ignored them and ran straight into the ring of fire.

Everywhere I looked, there were flames. I was completely engulfed by the fire. My suit was singed along with my dress-pants.

My skin was already sizzling after two seconds in the fire. My suit was singed along with my dress-pants. I had to find Fionna and fast.

As I frantically searched, I started to panic a little. I couldn't hear her scream. _Was she dead?_ No, she couldn't be.

I kept on searching, not giving up. I was starting to lose hope. _I can't find them._

Anger welled up inside of me as my thoughts averted to Flame Prince. _I swear to Glob, if he killed her, I will personally rip him to shreds and throw him into the Nitosphere for endless torture. _

The anger was my fuel and Fionna was my motivation to keep going. After what seemed like a century, I finally found the clearing in which Fionna and FP were located at.

There, in the middle of all the flames was Fionna, lying helplessly under a fiery mass, who was none other than the Flame Prince. He seemed to be choking her.

I became infuriated by this horrible sight that, without a chance to think, I flung myself at Fire Boy. Blinded by sheer anger, I clawed, bit, scratched, kicked, and punched at my victim. I let out the beast inside of me.

He didn't even have time to fight back, I was too quick. Before I took it too far with FP, I stopped. He was a bloody heap on the floor. _Hah, serves that jerk right for hurting Fionna._

Suddenly, a thought struck me_. I need to take Fionna to safety._ I flung match-stick carelessly on the floor while I carefully picked up Fionna's limp body.

I floated towards the direction of my house. When I reached the desired destination, I immediately lied Fionna down on my bed and started treating her wounds and burns.

Knowing that her mouth was parched from the burning, I went to get a glass of water for her. I gently applied the glass to her lips. She drank the water in hungry gulps.

When she was finished, I turned to retrieve more water, until a raspy voice spoke. "Marshall?" she croaked. I turned around to see those beautiful blue eyes looking straight at me.

**AN: Sorry guys for the long wait, I just got caught up in school in such. There might be a chapter three to this story, idk, and also, sorry if this chapter sucked. Also, thank you guys for the support and reviews, they are very much appreciated! For those Regular Show lovers out there, how many of you guys saw 'Picking Up Margaret'? That's probably my favorite Regular Show episode and I just love Mordecai and Margaret together! :3**


End file.
